Una Historia Navideña Diferente
by Roberto BDL-Ex Recinos LTD
Summary: Este es una historia relatada desde otra perspectiva a la versión original, pero es una historia que es tradición en navidad. Nigel tendrá una experiencia única, para logar cambiar su forma de ser... Pero el encuentro con ciertos personajes sobrenaturales harán que cambie por completo. Ispirada eln la historia "Los fantasmas de Scrooge" con un cierto toque al estilo Rio


… **Aquí les traigo, una historia un poco más conocida, ustedes han de conocerla… pero variara un poquito en cuanto a trama y personajes… así que se los dejo a su imaginación y espero opiniones suyas… ¡disfruten y feliz navidad…!**

**Ni se les ocurra preguntarme el porque he vuelto a subir de vuelta esto... Aunque si leen todo esto, abajo les tengo el porque lo resubí.**

… Erase una vez, un día cualquiera en Rio de Janeiro… todas las aves residentes de dicho lugar, liberaban la alegría enmanada de sus felices almas… ellas están así por un cierto motivo tan importante como cualquier otro: La navidad.

La navidad, es un momento especial, donde cada quien puede reconciliarse, puede estar junto con su familia, sus amigos, sus parejas… los niños despiertan deseosos de tener sus obsequios bajo sus alas… sus padres observan con nostalgia los viejos tiempos cuando eran niños, cuando aun poseían ese espíritu… pero siempre lo han poseído y han transmitido de generación a generación para que la tradición no quede en el olvido…

Pero no todo es así para algunos; para otros, esto les va o les viene, para ellos es como un día cualquiera de los demás del año; para ellos, la felicidad jamás residió en sus alma y en sus corazones… esta sería una de las razones por la cual un ave no le agradaría la presencia de dichos personajes en sus vidas, porque dicho sujetos con sus corazones llenos de resentimiento puede incluso invadir y destruir toda masa de felicidad, volviéndo todo ambiente alegre en lúgubre y sepulcral…

* * *

><p>… En la Ciudad de Rio, no tan lejos supongamos, cerca de la gran urbe… las aves aun trabajaban en víspera de navidad, tratando de solventar todo para ir a descansar por fin a casa… la noche buena esta solo a horas de distancia, así que todos se preocupan para que el festejo salga perfeto. Pero entre dicho alboroto, entre toda felicidad y alegría; una cacatúa vieja, con ojeras de edad, plumas acabadas y tuertas, con bastón y bufanda a plena mañana fría… esta cacatúa en su rostro reflejaba odio y resentimiento a todo aquel que fuese amistoso. Iba caminando a puras penas, su caminar era tal que una tortuga vieja le gana en una carrera.<p>

Éste iba avanzando sin detener la marcha, cuando observa cómo un cardenal se puso frente a su camino a manera de obstaculizarlo, para luego llamar su atención mientras extendia su ala de saludo…

– Sr. Nigel Scrooger!... ¡Es un placer verlo por aquí!, ¿Cómo esta su día?...

Nigel solo asiente de manera amarga y sin demostrar interes, evita corresponder al saludo del cardenal...

– ¿Cómo esta mi día?... ¡Igual que todos los demás del año!... ¿acaso debo estar feliz de algo Sr. Pedro?... – dice Nigel, mientras Pedro, asustado, mejor baja su ala, mientras trata de hacer conversación…

– Sr. Nigel… solo quería saber si contamos con su apoyo para esta navidad... el antiguo benefactor daba una cierta donación en beneficio de los mas necesitados, así que quisiera saber si contamos con su apoyo para hacer una donación de caridad, en beneficio de los más necesitados, ya que casi será navidad…¿podría ayudarnos con eso?... – Dijo Pedro, felizmente, mientras Nigel solo niega con la cabeza sarcásticamente…

– ¿Ayudar a los más necesitados dices?... ¿pierden todo su dinero solo para ayudar a unos podres mendigos como así decirlo?... ¡mejor deberían usar dicho dinero para construir manicomios, así para encerrarlos de una sola vez!... ¡u orfanatos, para encerrar a todo niño vagabundo sin padres, perdidos de esta vidas, en busca de algún padre que desesperadamente desea algún mozo a su servicio!...

–¡Señor!... ¿Qué no siente ni la mas mínima cantidad de compasión en su ser?... ¡es noche buena!... ¡debería sentirse compasivo con los más necesitados!... – dijo Pedro, alterado por la pesima forma de pensar de ese personaje...

– ¿Debería estarlo?... ¡Mejor preocúpese usted, porque me debe dinero de sus alocados prestamos por salvar moribundos!... ¡Y ademas ya me tengo que ir!... ¡Tengo un negocio que cuidar, asi que no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando esa tonteria!... –Dijo Nigel — ¡Quítese de mi camino...!—, sin decir ni adiós, pasando como si nada frente a Pedro.

–… Este señor, no siente nada por nadie… ¡es un arrogante e inaguantable tacaño!... ¡no se como hace para soportar tanta amargura dentro de su alma!...—Dijo Pedro, a espaldas del viejo que se iba alejando hasta perderse a la vista, solo le quedo negar con la cabeza y sacar una sonrisa para seguir con su camino...

* * *

><p>Nigel llega a un pequeño edificio, donde funciona un banco en el sector y cuyo dueño es el. Era muy temprano, así que saca sus llaves de su bolsillo del chaleco, y empieza a quitar el seguro a como cinco chapas y tres candados de la puerta, abriéndola después de tanto trabajo en abrirla. Entra al recinto mal cuidado y frio, no hay ni pizca de calor en el lugar… pasa por un cuarto lleno de escritorios y mesas… hasta llegar a su oficina. De ahí, deja en un perchero su bufanda y bastón, y luego se instala a su sillón, adjunto a su escritorio, esperando impaciente mientras observa con su reloj…<p>

… Un Tucán, corre como loco a través de loa cuidad, sus harapos revelaban su estado, su cara refleja la real preocupación del mundo… aquella ave, corría por un motivo lógico…

– ¡Dios!, ¡llegare tarde otra vez!... ¡se volverá a enojar y no quiero que vuelva a pasar o me quitara mi trabajo!... – Dijo este, mientras llega al fin al banco, entrando rápidamente hacia adentro.

Al entrar, corre hacia la oficina de su amo, mientras este ya lo estaba esperando con su reloj en mano, como si midiera su tiempo con precisión.

– ¡Llegas cinco minutos tarde Rafael!... ¡Es una perdida para este negocio! ¿lo sabías?...

– ¡Si señor!... ¡no volverá a suceder de nuevo! ¡se lo juro!... debía de atender a mi familia, mi hijo Carlos se volvió a enfermar de nuevo, así que no quería dejarlo sin antes asegurarme de su bienestar…– Nigel, chasquea de ironía, por toda la historia que escucha de su mozo...

– Si si si… ¡Pero preocúpate más de tu trabajo!... ¡para eso te pago, me sale muy caro estarte manteniendo!. Si no fueras por mi, te juro que nadie en esta ciudad le daría el trabajo a un sujeto mugriento como tú... ¡Ahora vete a tu puesto! –Dijo este de golpe, mientras Rafael se asusta, y corre hacia su puesto de trabajo, tartamudeando del miedo…

… Paso el día, y Nigel revisaba detenidamente y con lupa, todo los estados financieros de su negocio, para él, perder dinero rea la peor tragedia del mundo, así que solo unos cuantos centavos de perdida… y era el fin del mundo para el. La puerta se abre, entrando otra cacatúa más joven, muy bien arreglado y esbelto… – Tío Scrogger… ¿está ocupado de casualidad?... – dijo este, mientras Nigel responde… ¿te parece que lo estoy?... ¿Qué quieres?, que sea breve y rápido, me quitas la concentración en mi trabajo!...

–¡No ter preocupes Tío!... solo pasaba por aquí a visitarte… ¿Por qué no pones calefacción en este lugar?... esta muy frio y se siente desolador… – Dijo este sujeto, mientras Nigel responde… – ¿Por qué?... porque se gasta demasiado dinero en mantener calor aquí, esta muy cara la energía, así que no desperdiciare dinero en algo así… ¡Dime a que vienes Mattew…!

Mattew responde… – Vine a decirte, si es posible que asistas a la cena de navidad, que será en mi casa… solo faltas tu para confirmar tu presencia, ¿puedes asistir?... – Nigel queda pensativo, así que luego contesta… – déjame ver… ¡no!, ¡tengo trabajo atrasado, así que tengo que solventarlo a como de lugar!... ¡no cuentes conmigo!... –Mattew se sintió triste, pero el ya se había acostumbrado de la negatividad de su tío… – Bueno… entonces solo me queda otra más que despedirme, fue un placer verte de nuevo…–así que dejo a su tío, mientras este hacía señas que se fuera, mientras Mattew se retiraba. Luego pasa cerca de Rafael… y dice… – Sabes, siempre he querido que mi tío fuese diferente a como es ahora; pero su corazón esta mas frio que el hielo de los andes, así que solo me queda por ahora, conformarme que está muerto… – mientras Mattew se retira, dejando a Rafael a solas…

Ya eran las cuatro, y Rafael se preparo para su salida de su jornada… pero antes paso a presentarse donde su jefe, quien aún seguía revisando el papeleo… – Sr. Scrooger… quisiera saber, si puedo contar con su ayuda?... – Nigel lo miro fríamente, mientras dejaba la pluma cerca… – ¿Qué quieres tu, después de terminada tu jornada!... ¡me sale caro mantenerte aquí!... –Dijo Nigel, mientras Rafael temblaba con temor, tratando difícilmente de contestar… – Bueno… solo quería saber si puede darme un poco mas de dinero de mi sueldo… mi hijo aun sigue enfermo, pasamos por una situación muy difícil… he pasado con usted por muchos años, así que no se si cuento con su apoyo…– Nigel se molesto por tal comentario, no le agradaba en lo absoluto y Rafael lo sabía, pero estaba desesperado…

–¡aumentarte de sueldo muerto de hambre!, ¡suficiente tengo con mantenerte aquí con trabajo, sino nadie te daría en ninguna parte!... pero te complaceré mejor con esto… – Dijo Nigel, mientras saca de una gaveta, unos cuantos reales… era demasiado poco para Rafael; asi que Rafael se acerca y recibe el dinero… –Esto es tu bono anual… ¡y no pidas mas o te juro que me arrepentiré de haberte contratado!... – Dijo Nigel, mientras volvió a su tarea… Rafael, feliz de ver el dinero, responde… – ¡Gracias Sr. Scrooger!... ¡que tenga una feliz navidad!... – Dijo Rafael, mientras Nigel hace señas que se fuera ya…

Rafael corría a lo largo de la ciudad, mientras estaba ya adentro de las favelas… los niños y adultos jugaban simultáneamente, mientras Rafael se unía a ellos…

… Ya era de noche, a eso de las nueve, todo mundo estaba en sus hogares… excepto por Nigel, quien apenas y salía del banco, mientras terminaba de asegurar la puerta con cerrojos y candados, y asegurarse tres veces que este cerrada…

… Camino en las alegres calles de Rio, mientras la gente festejaba la llegada de la navidad, eso le causaba malestar en sus entrañas, quería vomitar de tanta felicidad en que era expuesta su alma negra… tardo demasiado tiempo, para llegar a su morada; pero después de un largo trayecto, llego a una desolada, fría, y descuidada mansión, su hogar.

Nigel subió con dificultad las gradas hasta llegar a la entrada de su morada; la puerta estaba adornada de cerrojos, y de una cabeza de halcón de bronce, sosteniendo en su pico una pesada argolla. Saco sus llaves para luego empezar a quitar los seguros oxidados por el tiempo… no fue hasta que iba a abrir el ultimo, cuando deja caer sus llaves y rápidamente las empieza a buscar hasta encontrarlas… pero luego se aterra, al enderezar su viejo cuerpo frente a la puerta, que el halcón brillaba en un verde fosforescente. Nigel se aterro mucho, pero tenia curiosidad, asi que lentamente uso su vieja ala para tratar de tocar dicho objeto… pero la figura abre los ojos… y grita como si fuese torturada a muerte por los mismos demonios del infierno...

– ¡NNNIIIIGGGEEELLLL!... – Nigel se asusta a muerte y grita… pero sus patas hacen una mala jugada y resbala de espalda a caer grada por grada, hasta llegar al suelo acostado boca abajo…

–¡¿Pero que Demonios!?...– Nigel se recupera del golpe, se ladea de espalda en el suelo, observando que la figura habia vuelto a la normalidad y estaba en su lugar…

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡estoy perdiendo la cordura de tanto trabajo atrasado!... ¡debo tratar de terminarlo a como de lugar!... ¡donde están esas malditas llaves!... – dijo Nigel, mientras encuentra sus llaves y se levanta difícilmente del suelo, sube de vuelta por las gradas y abre la puerta de su morada… sin dejar de mirar con miedo aquella figura de bronce…

* * *

><p>En un cuarto, se encontraba Nigel, ya con su pijama puesto, sentado mientras comía a regañadientes un plato de sopa sin nada de gracia, hecha en una chimenea donde apenas y el fuego era vivaz con solo dos trocitos de leña… luego, después de estar en silencio, sin ni siquiera meditar en su mente, tira el plato a un lado de la mesa, luego prende una mísera vela, y luego camina por el oscuro y no iluminado lugar, sin una chispa de luz mas que de la vela que carga consigo, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.<p>

Al llegar, abre la puerta a su alcoba, y luego la cierra de golpe tras suyo como si temiendo de algo que lo persigue... asegura la puerta con seguros y candados y asegurándose que estuviese bien cerrada. Deja la vela en una mesa, mientras se sienta en un sillón con vista a una ventana, donde podía ver muy bien el paisaje de Rio de noche. El había tomado un libro de lectura y con gafas puestas comenzó a leer su contenido, cuando comienza a escuchar leves golpes en el piso; el no prestaba tanta atención a eso, hasta que este sonido empezó a ser mas audible y paulativamente se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, el sonido era semejante a un golpe metálico contra el piso maderoso de su morada.

Después de un momento, el sonido del distinguible golpeteo de cadenas, se hacían resonar como eco en el aire y en el piso, mientras unos golpes muy fuertes como mazos indicaban el avance de alguien o algo que se acercaba cada vez más… es como si alguien estuviese arrastrando algo.

En ese preciso momento Nigel estaba aterrado, escuchaba que el sonido se volvió ruido, subía por las escaleras y se acercaba peligrosamente a su puerta; el no podía hacer nada mas que solo quedarse en el sillón, mientras observaba la puerta, confiado que nadie la pasaría siendo bien asegurada. El ruido ceso frente a la puerta, un silencio domino el recinto…

– … ¡Creo que ya se fue!... ¿será que es solo de mi imaginación o estaré volviéndome realmente loco?... – dijo Nigel… Pero sin pensarlo, escucha una cadena moverse tras la puerta con crueldad… y un bloque de metal atraviesa la puerta y con furia cae frente a sus pies. Nigel se aterroriza, al ver que mas bloques caían en su presencia; estos bloques habían traspasado sin romper la puerta… era fantasmal. De la puerta traspasa la figura fantasmal de un halcón, vendado parcialmente en parte de su cuerpo y con un pedazo de trapo alrededor de su cabeza como si sostuviese su pico; atado cruelmente a unas cadenas con candados y grilletes fríos, quienes terminan en los bloques bien afianzado… Este halcón flota en el aire, el verde fosforescente rodeaba su cuerpo; este se situó frente a Nigel, infundiendo el terror a éste… – ¡Dime… quien rayos eres tu!...

–¡Nigel!... ¡viejo amigo!, ¿no me conoces?... fuimos socios inseparables desde hace años, lo que teníamos en común es generar dinero… – dijo este espíritu, haciendo eco en la habitación.

Nigel lo mira detenidamente, aun con miedo, y sus recuerdos olvidados de su cerebro oxidado surgieron al observar a dicho sujeto…

–¿Taylan?... ¡el accionista e inversionista más grande de todos los tiempos!... ¡por supuesto que te conozco!, siempre fuiste cruel en los negocios, y de ti yo aprendí… –Nigel quería seguir con sus halagos… pero Taylan lo interrumpe tirando fuerte de sus cadenas…

– ¡Nigel!... ¡tu no sabes, el sufrimiento, la pena que estoy pasando por mis actos!... cada acción que cometí, cada decisión que tomé en esta vida, ha ido forjando uno a uno cada eslabón de estas cadenas que me tienen atado a mis acciones… ¡La codicia me tiene anclado a su peso, la soberbia me tiene atado con seguros y candados…! cada eslabón es cada decisión que tome, y cada decisión afecó direca e indirectamente a quienes me rodeaban. Estoy condenado a cargar este peso sobre mis hombros, esta cruz sobre mi espalda para toda la eternidad…

– ¿Y caminas con todo esto?... ¿hacia dónde vas con todo este peso?... ¿no te cansas de cargar esas cadenas de casualidad?... – dijo Nigel sarcásticamente, pero aun con miedo de este personaje…

– Yo…no tengo destino de llegada, viajo por todo el mundo, penando mi condena, arrastrando mis pecados… Tu también estas forjando tus cadenas, ahora el peso lo sientes con lo cansado de tu cuerpo y tu alma, este castigo vendrá también para ti… Tu mismo forjas los eslabones de tus cadena, tu mismo colectas la carga del peso de los bloques que llevarás contigo para toda la eternidad… – Dijo Taylan, mientras seguía moviendo sus cadenas a medida que flotaba en el aire, pero Nigel, incrédulo pero curioso, responde… – ¿y dime Taylan?... ¿Cómo has hecho para manejar tus negocios?...

Esa pregunta enfureció tanto al fantasma, que grito de agonía, mientras lanzo uno de sus bloques donde yace sentado Nigel, atrás del sillón, acercándose hasta estar frente a él, cara a cara... Nigel observó el rostro directamente de Taylan, era un cadaver repugnante y en descomposición, casi estuvo a punto de vomitar ahi mismo...

– ¡Nigel!... eres mi amigo, no quiero que pases por lo que yo estoy pasando, no quiero que la perdición llegue también a tí. No vine aquí, desperdiciando mi tiempo con la sola presencia y gracia de verte, si no que vengo a advertirte que tu sufrirás el mismo destino que yo, compartiremos los mismos bloques…

– Nigel, asustado, responde frenéticamente… – ¿Estoy condenado?... ¿o sea que andaré también como tú... no hay salvación para mí?... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?...

Taylan lo interrumpe… – ¿Sabes? Me costó demasiado, hasta mi alma, para convencerlos que no sufras mi destino... pero los pude convencer, y me dijeron que te darían una ultima oportunidad… los del mas allá acordaron a una simple decisión…

–¿Y cuál es esa decisión que tomaron los del "mas allá"?... – dijo Nigel, preguntándose aun a que a donde llegaría tal asunto. Taylan responde, mientras se acerca a la parede donde se encontraba un viejo reloj y lo toca con una de sus alas…

– … Tres espíritus, fantasmas, o no sé lo que son realmente… te vendrán a visitar uno por uno, respectivamente a media noche, a la una y a las tres de la mañana del siguiente día… espera su visita después del sonar del anuncio de la hora… solo te diré que es la única forma de solucionar el problemas en que te has metido…. No se lo que son ni lo que hacen, así que te queda de tarea averiguarlo por ti mismo…

… Taylan empieza a alejarse de Nigel, mientras lanza los bloques con las cadenas atravesando la ventana… mientras como susurro suena su voz como eco por el aire... – … debes creerme, si no haces caso a mis advertencias y a la ayuda que te dije que traía conmigo, entonces irremediablemente serás condenado para el resto de la eternidad, asi como yo, y los demás que hemos pecado y obrado mal… Cuídate Nigel…– Taylan, se lleva consiguo sus cadenas mientras atraviesa la ventana, llevandose consiguo los bloques; al halar un último Bloque, este arrastra el sillon con violencia donde estaba sentado Nigel y lo arrastra hacia la ventana, mientras esta se abre por el impacto… horrorizándose por lo que sus ojos observaban afuera, en medio de la oscura noche…

… un sinnúmero de almas condenadas, estaban divagando, junto a Taylan, penando sus castigos de las mas de diferentes maneras… algunos con horcas en sus cuellos, otros con espinos atravesados en sus cuerpos; amarrados en camas, cargando cofres enormes en sus espaldas… todas estas almas deliraban mientras caminan entre la oscuridad de la noche, todas agonizaban del sufrimiento… hasta que notaron a Nigel y todas esas almas lo observaron moribundas. Sin aviso todas comenzaron a delirar a muerte al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia él para atacarlo... Nigel, horrorizado a muerte al ver la gran horda de muertos dirigiéndose hacia él, rápidamente cerró la ventana de golpe del terror mientras veía como golpeaban la ventana los fantasmas, trataba de taparse las orejas y los ojos para dejar de escuchar esos gritos agonizantes y demoniacos... —¡Esto es una pesadilla... Es una pesadilla...!—Dijo sin dar resultado... solo le quedó correr y refugiarse bajo la cobija, en su cama con la cortina hacia abajo…

* * *

><p>Nigel estaba adormitado, mientras pensaba en las cosas que dijo aquel fantasma acerca de una visita que debía esperar… hasta que las campanas del reloj de su cuarto, dieron el anuncio a la medianoche… Los pensamientos de Nigel se interrumpieron y dieron lugar al miedo, se aterro al escuchar el sonar incesante de las campanas del reloj, así que volvió a refugiarse bajo la sabana…<p>

Cuando el sonar del reloj cesó, una luz de una lámpara, como de un farol viejo, comenzó a iluminar el cuarto solitario de Nigel; el rayo de luz iluminaba la cortina y se movía de un lado para otro… hasta que esta se abre de repente. Nigel se asusto de inmediato, se ocultó bajo las sábanas mientras temblaba del miedo. Esa luz era cegadora e iluminaba todo el recinto… Nigel sintió como una mano cogió la sábana y lentamente la quitaba de la cama, dejándolo al descubierto; esta luz se concentro en un solo rayo, como de una linterna… Y una silueta de un ave se forma al pie de la cama, sentado mientras sus ojos dirigían la mirada hacia él, sosteniendo una especie de lámpara antigua. Su cresta era muy larga, a manera de cabellera, sus plumas eran de un azul oscuro, casi al índigo, a escepción de las plumas de su rostro y de su pecho, de un azulado claro, sus ojos eran cristalinos como gemas azules. Poseía fundas y un collar ancho con un símbolo semejante a una ola marina… dicha ave estaba muy de forma, pareciera alguien joven…

–¿Quién eres tu?... ¿eres acaso el espíritu que vendría a eso de la media noche?... – Dijo Nigel, tratando de entablar conversación con dicho sujeto. El sujeto se acerca más, dejando ver su amplia cola característica de un guacamayo, junto con su lámpara, quien la deja sobre la cama, sin dejar de iluminar a Nigel…

– Bueno... Si, soy quien vendría a visitarte a medianoche… Soy el espíritu, quien te mostrara lo que ha sucedido en las navidades pasadas; esta luz que uso ahora, es la luz de la esperanza y el amor, además de la nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos de jamás debieron ser olvidados…—dijo dicho espíritu, revelando su voz, muy delicada, suave y dulce...

–¿Recuerdos olvidados?... ¡no quiero volverlos a recordar!... me da mucha tristeza y solo han ocasionado sufrimiento… – Nigel suspiro levemente de tristeza… mientras dicho espíritu, se levanta y toma su ala, haciendo que flote en el aire… Nigel se aterro y se movía locamente por tratar de estar en tierra. – ¡Oye jovencito!, ¡no hagas eso!... ¡tengo muchos vértigos a la altura!...

El espíritu, delicadamente lo deja en el piso, mientras se ríe y observa como Nigel se recupera emocionalmente… – ¿Y dime?... ¿acaso solo eres un espíritu?... ¿o no posees un nombre o algo?... – Dijo Nigel, mientras se paraba, frente a dicho espíritu… hasta que este responde… – Si te dijera lo que soy realmente, te costaría mucho creerme, solo te diré que está fuera del entendimiento de las aves de este mundo; ademas, ¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre?... Ahora estamos retrasados, debemos irnos ya…– Dijo el espíritu, mientras caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe . Nigel se sorprendió al ver, que afuera estaba de día, pero había algo diferente... Era la imagen de Rio hace años atrás, muchos años digamos…

– ¡Esto... Esto es Rio hace muchísimo tiempo...! ¿y como piensas salir, si me pregunto yo?... ¿Por la ventana? – Dijo Nigel sarcásticamente

– Bueno, ¡Nos sale más fácil por la ventana!... ¿y por donde piensas?... ¿en auto?... ¡Jajaja...! – Nigel se aterro, imaginándose lo que ocurriría… pero el espíritu extiende sus alas sobre sus hombros, mientras pone su otra ala en el pecho…

– Confía en ti mismo… todo lo que hay que hacer, es confiar en nuestro corazón, es creer en lo que no se ve o en lo que pensamos… Tienes que aprender a creer sin ver, tienes que tener fé en tu corazón...– Dijo el espíritu, mientras su ala iluminaba el pecho de Nigel, dándole a este alivio y confianza, luego sigue… –además creo que si, te diré mi nombre solo porque me agradas y porque aun te queda una pizca de decencia, asi que llamame Roberto…– Y este, se lanza junto con Nigel hacia la ventana, volando sobre la ciudad a una velocidad insuperable… surcando los recuerdos que un día, pasaron en esa desdichada vida de aquel viejo.

* * *

><p>Ambos caen en una zona selvática, rodeada de frondosos arboles de gran tamaño, Roberto usa su linterna, como iluminando el camino, mientras Nigel lo sigue por detrás suyo… hasta que llegan a las afueras de una aldea, frente a un viejo edificio, llenos de niños de todas las edades. Nigel comenzó a recordar, y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas de la nostalgia y la felicidad…<p>

– ¡Oye!... ¡este lugar lo conozco!... ¡Era la casa de mis padres!, todos los vecinos venían aquí, a disfrutar del espacio abierto que ofrecían… Éramos varios hermanos, y la familia era muy grande… – Dijo Nigel, mientras Roberto lo observaba atrás suyo...

– Ven, vamos a verlos de cerca…– Roberto tomó una de las alas de Nigel y lo haló prácticamente a la fuerza, Nigel no podía con una fuerza muy grande… así que arrastrado ambos se acercaron hasta luego atravesar las paredes de dicho edificio. Dentro de la casa, podían ver a los niños jugar y hacer travesuras, los adultos platicaban acerca de temas… Todo mundo estaba muy alegre y esa alegría parecía no extingirse jamás. Nigel estaba horrorizado desde que entró, tenía miedo…

– ¿Y ellos... No nos pueden ver?

– No... Porque esto, es solo la recreación viva de tus recuerdos guardados bajo tu corazón, asi que ellos no nos pueden ver ni percibir… son como fantasmas del pasado, ecos que quedan después de un cierto tiempo y que a veces quedan perdidos u olvidados incluso para toda la vida… – Dijo Roberto, mientras observaba, como Nigel sonreía al ver esa escena familiar… pero de repente y sin aviso, aparecieron justo en la entrada de otro edificio viejo y abandonado… en eso, Nigel cambio su felicidad por la tristeza…

– Nigel, ¿reconoces este lugar?... – Dijo Roberto

– Si, este era el internado donde mis padres me enviaban… – luego de repente, la imagen cambia y ahora están en el interior del edificio y de ahí, en una mesa de estudio; se encontraba solo una cría de cacatúa, sola y triste; observando por la ventana a sus compañeros jugar…

– … Mis padres no soportaban mi presencia, yo era el menor de la familia, mis hermanos murieron a causa de enfermedades, siendo aun jóvenes; los niños del internado me agredían, se burlaban de mi… Cada navidad, ninguno de mis familiares me venían a recoger, yo tristemente veía como los demás recibían a sus padres con abrazos y besos, y yo recibía los abrazos de la soledad y los labios del frío, que reinaba en dicho sitio…– Dijo Nigel, mientras seriamente veía dicha escena.

Roberto movió la lámpara, y luego se adelanta el tiempo, haciendo otra revelación… Otra cacatúa, mayor de edad, caminada por el pasillo, mientras este pichón, con maletas en manos, salió junto a ella hasta la salida. Luego, Roberto rompió el silencio…

– Tus padres estaban enfermos y murieron años después que tus hermanos, casi toda tu familia moría de viruela, el resto de tus familiares no querian arriesgar tu vida, asi que decidieron que debia pasar la tormenta... Tu tia se dio cuenta de tu soledad y te vino a recoger, y te acogió como su hijo, te dio educación y alimento…

Roberto mueve otra vez la lámpara.. y revela un edificio, lleno de gente trabajando arduamente; en la que era su oficina, estaba un guacamayo azulamarillo… Nigel lo reconoció rápidamente y olvido la tristeza que tenía…

– Esto espíritu, ¡esto era el banco en sus viejos tiempos!... ¡Y el fue mi tutor! ¡me enseño todo lo que se de finanzas!... ¡jamás olvidare sus proezas!... –

– Eso se nota… Pero tu has olvidado, como era él para tratar a sus semejantes; tu eras un simple contador, y trabajabas igual como Rafael, estabas obsesionado con tu trabajo, buscando llamar la atención… – Luego Roberto mueve la lámpara… y se ve como este guacamayo, sale de su oficina, y llama a atención a sus trabajadores…

– _¡señoras y señores!... ya casi son las doce, y como es víspera de navidad… ¡dejen de trabajar y festejemos su llegada!... ¡quiten los escritorios y amplíen el lugar!... ¡ahora es cuando mas debemos de estar de fiesta!... ¡jaja!... – dijo esta ave, mientras todo mundo gritaba de la felicidad, apartaban las mesas y ampliaban el sitio, unos traían la música y otros la comida… para luego iniciar una gran fiesta dentro del banco…_

… El baile comenzó, todo mundo estaba alegre al máximo… Nigel no lo podía creer, hasta que observó una cacatúa muy joven, sentado en una silla, quien la reconocería muy bien…

– ¡Espíritu!... ¡Ese soy yo!... en esos tiempos, era muy guapo y robusto como un roble… ¡bueno, sin ofenderte!... – Roberto solo le quedaba negar con ironía y se reía a sus adentros… Hasta que le indica que sigua observando…

_Nigel estaba sentado en una silla, cuando una cacatúa hembra, la más hermosa que jamás había visto, se le acerco a donde se encontraba, extendiendo su ala… _

– _Oye, ¿No te importaría si bailas conmigo?... – Dijo esta ave, quien Nigel asiente felizmente, hipnotizado por la belleza de esa chica... Juntos se dirigieron a la pista, bailando al compás de la música hasta que la fiesta terminara. En el trascurso, ambos se tuteaban en susurros mientras se miraban a los ojos… y después de ciertos momentos compartieron un cariñoso y apasionado beso de amor… un beso interminable para ambos, sin darse cuenta que la expectación celebraban a la pareja con elogios…_

– Ella se llamaba Irene… me había enamorado hace mucho de ella, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo por temor al rechazo… fue en esta navidad, en la que declaramos nuestro amor. ¡Jamás me he sentido tan feliz como esa vez!... – Dijo Nigel, alegre de ver aquel espectáculo… pero luego su rostro cambio a la de tristeza… cuando la ilusión cambió... Se observó él mismo sentado en la silla donde actualmente manejaba el negocio, trabajando como si eso fuese su vida…

– Después, fuiste el más sobresaliente que los demás, y como el antiguo dueño no poseía hijo, a ti te acogió como tal y te dejó el banco. Tu obsesión por el dinero, te había cambiado por completo, te preocupabas en obtener mas, en tenerlo todo; le temías a la pobreza... dejastes de tener amistades por tener tu negocio en pie aunque es un negocio escepcionalmente rentable; cuentas tu dinero como granos de arena, revisas tres veces tus cuentas; pero a costillas de los demás, tratastes a tus amigos como basura y despues de un tiempo te abandonaron a tu merced; pero eso no es todo…– Después que Roberto dijo eso, Nigel observo, cómo una cacatúa hembra, y que la reconocería rápidamente, entro a la oficina, observando con tristeza, aquel recuerdo había olvidado y que le destrozó definitivamente el corazón…

… _Irene entro en la oficina de Nigel, sin que este prestara atención… _

– _¡Nigel!, ¡Quiero hablar contigo…! – Dijo ella, mientras Nigel no hacia caso, ya que seguía contando su dinero… luego ella siguió… – ¡Nigel!... ¿no te das cuenta que te haces daño y también afectas a los demás?... ¿en que te has convertido?... Antes te conocí como alguien humilde y amigable… y ahora eres un insensible, una bestia, un esclavo con su cruz... _

– _Nigel, al escuchar eso, deja a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, y se levanta de golpe del sillón, furioso… – ¿Insensible?... ¡ellos son unos desagradecidos!... ¡Tanta libertad que se les dió, los ha vuelto a ellos egoístas! _

– _¡Nigel!... ¡Si ellos fueron tus antiguos amigos...!; ¡Ahhh… ya veo...!, ¿También estoy incluida en la lista?... ¿Sabes?, ahora a nadie le importas, ¡ni siquiera a mi!. Antes solíamos pasear juntos al parque y compartir cada minuto juntos; y ahora incluso has olvidado eso, solo para contar tu mugroso dinero todo el día completo!_

– _¡Esto lo logre con esfuerzo!... ¡Me rompo la espalda de tanto trabajar para logar todo esto que ahora tengo!, ¡no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo paseando y malgastando mi dinero de por gusto!... ¡Además, si no te gusta lo que hago, entonces vete donde tus amigos y desaparece de aquí si no quieres apoyarme!... – Dijo Nigel gritando, asustando a Irene de golpe… _

_Irene se lleno de tristeza y su corazón se hizo añicos en ese momento... Se quita un anillo que poseía en sus garras y se lo deja sobre la mesa, mientras, con lagrimas en sus ojos, responde al ataque del ávaro… – Pues entonces… ¡Cásate con tu dinero!... ¡no quiero tu mugroso dinero!, ¡No quiero ser la esposa de un soberano tacaño y ávaro, quien busca lucrarse a costilla de los demás!..._

_Irene abre la puerta y estaba por salir… pero luego se detiene y sollozando voltea a ver a Nigel y comenta… – … Y quiero que sepas, que no te preocupes por nada del mundo, tu hijo nacerá y no sabrá nada de ti, para que estés alegre de no dejar ningún heredero y morir junto con tu dinero… ¡Adiós para siempre, Nigel Scrooger!... _

_Irene abandona el lugar, mientras sale llorando, acompañado de sus amigos, quienes renunciaron también de sus cargos… Nigel observaba desde la ventana, como su amada se iba en un auto junto con el resto que quedaba del banco, hasta desaparecer a la distancia. Nigel estaba acompañado de la soledad, sostenía el anillo de compromiso en su ala, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos sin cesar..._

Nigel, al recordar aquel momento, lloró cuanto mas pudo por lo que había cometido… – ¡eso fue el peor error de mi vida!, deje ir a la mujer mas hermosa, junto a mi hijo… –

–Y es por eso, que te volviste insensible, sin sentimientos, sin corazón… Desde ese entonces, tu corazón se endureció y te volvistes en la peor ave que existe en Rio...–Nigel, aún sollozando, observó a Roberto, quien estaba con una expresión de enojo, la dulzura que mantuvo durante el recorrido cambió rápidamente... —Tus acciones en el pasado, tus decisiones afectaron gravemente la vida de los demás, tú definitivamente no mereces otra oportunidad... Pero debes merecerla y aprovechala ahora que puedas, cambia tu forma de ser y cambiarás el transcurso de la historia para que forjes un recuerdo que endulze tu corazón incluso hasta en tu lecho de muerte... Buena suerte.— Luego, Roberto alza la lámpara en alto, y esta brilla intensamente, cegando a Nigel momentáneamente. Cuando Nigel abre los ojos, se da cuenta que estaba parado en su cama… Se levantó y observó que aun era de noche y Roberto había desaparecido. Se sienta en el filo de la cama, sollozando y pensando en todo lo que ha vivido… en las primeras dos horas…

* * *

><p>El sonido de la alarma del reloj, anunciaron la una de la madrugada, Nigel se asustó y se acordó que otro espíritu vendría a visitarlo en ese preciso momento. Asi que estuvo al pendiente de lo que pasaría…<p>

Un sonido, como a villancicos navideños, sonaba en un cuarto adyacente a su alcoba, Nigel tuvo mucha curiosidad acerca de que es lo que causaba dicha música celebre; así que sin pensarlo, se levantó de su cama y silijosamente caminaba a través del pasillo, siguiendo la fuente del sonido. Observó que bajo la puerta de un cuarto enmanaba una brillantísima luz… Nigel se paró frente a la puerta y con su ala temblante toma la manija de la puerta y sin pensarlo decide abrir la puerta… Cuando al abrirla, una luz brillante cega su visión por un rato hasta acostumbrar sus ojos... Y no creer lo que observaba…

El recinto estaba pintado de dorado, con muchos adornos navideños, la música provenía de un tocadiscos y la fuente de la luz era un cetro que estaba a lo alto de un árbol navideño tan grande, que llegaba a tocar el techo y cubría la mitad del cuarto, lleno de adornos vistosos y llamativos Frente al árbol estaba un tocadisco antiguo, reproduciendo la música en un disco de vinyl. Nigel se acerca y observa la fuente de luz detenidamente, hasta que el tocadisco deja de funcionar y la música cesa. Nigel se dio cuenta y observó el tocadisco antiguo con sarcasmo, sin percatarse que atrás, alguien lo observaba. Una voz femenina y muy delicada, resuena como eco en todo el lugar…

– ¡Oye!... ¿Me harías el preciado favor de volver a poner esa melodía?, ¡Es una melodía preciosa!... – Dijo esta chica, mientras Nigel sale de su trance y asustado voltea a ver a sus espaldas, sin creerse a sí mismo de lo que observaba. Era una hembra, una guacamaya con plumas azul igual al cielo y más pálido alrededor de su rostro y en sus párpados, quien portaba una túnica blanca, las fundas blancas… Y un collar de una luna creciente… Lo mas curioso, es que dicha hembra poseía una corona de plata. Que combina extraordinariamente con su llamativa y hermosa cresta. Ella estaba acostada de lado, en un sillón de color rojo con adornos navideños en el, ella lo observaba coquetamente, mientras Nigel, prácticamente tartamudeando, sin creer en tanta belleza que admiraba, titánicamente trataba de responder a la conversación.

– Dime… ¿Eres tu, el espíritu que vendría a esta hora respectivamente?... – Dijo Nigel, mientras cruzaba sus alas de la preocupación; hasta que ella responde, con una voz angelical y hermosa…

– Estas en lo correcto Nigel… Soy quien te mostrará lo que ocurre ahora, lo que acontece en este preciso momento, te mostrare la presente navidad… Pero antes que nada, ¿Me harías el favor de poner el tocadiscos por favor?... – Nigel se impactó al ver que realmente era el segundo espíritu; pero reaccionó al escuchar las ordenes de dicha ave… así que pone en funcionamiento el tocadiscos, sonando de nuevo el villancico que resonaba anteriormente. Ella suspiro enormemente, al escuchar dicha música, arqueaba su cuerpo, mientras usaba sus alas para sentir a lo largo de sus pechos y abdomen, todo al compás de la música, como si lo hiciera a propósito… A Nigel se le caía la baba, al observar la extrema belleza que poseía y a sus actos sospechosamente seductores… Pero si aviso, ella deja de moverse y se levanta del sillón, y se acerca a donde se encontraba Nigel, hasta quedar muy cerca ambos. Sus ojos, de un color azul verdoso, y su hermosa cresta, la hacían extremadamente atractiva en todo…

—¿Que te pasa Nigel? ¿No esperabas una compañía como está?

—Es que bueno... Pensé que fueses como el fantasma anterior... ¡Pero déjame decirte que eres preciosa! ¡Este digo... No me lo esperaba...!—Nigel aún no creía lo que observaba. El espiritu solo carcajeó levemente, al miusmo tiempo que se acercaba mucho hasta sentir sus cuerpos mutuamente. Nigel estaba muerto de los nervios en ese momento...

–¿y bien Nigel?, creo que es hora de trabajar… pero antes, yo sé que el primer espíritu te dio su nombre… aunque eso está prohibido, pero solo será exclusivo para ti… asi que puedes llamarme Perla… – Perla, se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en el pico a Nigel… cuando éste, se sorprende que estaban a las afueras de las favelas, de noche…

Perla traía consigo el cetro que estaba en el árbol del cuarto, en cuya punta, brillaba como la luz del sol. Nigel siguió su paso sin creer aún que le dio ese beso... hasta que le llamó la atención que atrás de ella poseía un arco en sus espaldas y la bolsa... Pero sin flechas… – ¿Oye?... Tengo curiosidad de lo que tienes atrás de tu espalda; si posees arco, ¿Por qué no posees flechas?... ¿Y ese cetro que traes contigo?

En eso, ella voltea a verlo y sonrie felizmente, respondiendo a su pregunta… –¿Sabes porque?, Es simple... Paz en el mundo, sin armas existe la paz… Además, este cetro posee esta luz que es el espíritu navideño conectado en cada corazón que cree y posee fé. Tú no estas conectado aún porque tú mismo lo dijistes... Es solo un día cualquiera… – Dijo ella, mientras toma el ala de Nigel… y se teletransportan hacia el frente de una casa muy lujosa, una morada, en la que Nigel la reconocería con facilidad… – ¡Esta… Esta es la casa de mi sobrino!... ¿Pero que hacemos aquí?...

Perla no responde, solo lo lleva tomado de sus alas, adentro de la casa, directamente en la sala, donde su sobrino, junto con el resto de la familia… reían de una incoherencia, que a Nigel lo puso en que pensar…

– _¿Saben cuál es el animal mas odiado y rencoroso del mundo?... – dijo Mattew… en la cual, cada presente daba su respuesta, desde cerdos, asnos, mandriles… hasta que una señora, levanta la mamo inquieta de responder a la pregunta… – ¡Ya se!, ¡ya se!... ¡Es Nigel Scrooge!..._

–_¡Es correcto tía Eugenia!... – Todo el mundo ríe a carcajadas por lo que dijo la señora, mientras aplauden en su triunfo… Luego, Mattew levanta una copa, mientras este dice ante todos los presentes… _

– _Sé que antes, dábamos un brindis en nombre de mi tío… Pero el jamás tuvo la decencia de visitarnos o acompañarnos a cualquier festejo, así que ¿Por qué desperdiciar bendiciones, en alguien que no se lo merece?... A el no le interesa a nadie ni a nada, el lo ha demostrado en sus actos y en sus palabras… Así que brindo y deseo bendiciones a todo el mundo... Todos menos a mi tio, ¡porque se enfermará de la angustia y el odio!... – Todo mundo se ríe, al instante que la moza de la casa avisa que la cena navideña está servida... Todo mundo se dirige al comedor para festejar a lo grande y disfrutar del festín navideño..._

–Ellos se cansaron de sentir tu ausencia en cada navidad que dejabas pasar Nigel, así que tomaron la decisión de comenzar a olvidarse de ti para siempre… ¡No importa todo lo que tengas Nigel, jamás sustituirás aquel tesoro mas preciado de todo mortal posee y que es aquel tesoro único y hermoso que en estos momentos has perdido... La familia.– Dijo Perla, mientras lo toma de nuevo de sus alas, y mágicamente se teletransportan frente a otra casa, más vieja y decaída que jamás había visto en su vida…

– ¿Por qué me traes aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?... – Dijo Nigel, mientras Perla responde… – ¿Aun no lo reconoces?... Este, es el hogar de tu mozo Rafael, aquí es donde vive…

– ¡Pero que mal vive!, ¿Por qué será que esta en dichas condiciones?... – Perla se enfurese del comentario de Nigel, así que lo golpea en la cabeza con el cetro, dejando que Nigel delire del dolor y lo obliga a seguir mirando, mientras responde… – ¿Aun te preguntas neciamente, sin saber que tu posees todas las respuestas?... Tu mozo trabajó contigo soportando tus maltratos y tus abusos; en cambio tú le das, en compensación de su ardua labor de esclavo en que lo mantienes, un sueldo que no le ajusta ni para la semana… Si supieras las dificultades que esta pasando ahora, en estos momentos…

Perla, junto con Nigel, se acercan más a la casa y observan desde una ventana. Nigel no podía creer lo que observaba, era un lugar muy reducido, amueblado solo con una mesa vieja y unas cuantas sillas y un sofá viejo y usado, el cuarto es un comedor y a la vez una sala; en ella, se encontraban una familia de tucanes, estaba una hembra adulta y sus tres crías… mientras impacientes, esperaban algo, o a alguien… Luego, de la puerta principal, entra Rafael, junto con otra ave, también tucán, mientras cargaban una charola adornada con fresas y manzanas horneadas, además de los acompañamientos. La familia se puso demasiado feliz de ver aquel festín. Entre toda esa felicidad, Rafael sube rápidamente hacia el segundo nivel…

–… Rafael puede tener toda clases de limitaciones, pero jamás ha perdido a su familia, ellos son tan unidos, que se ayudan mutuamente… Mientras su padre aguanta tus torturas Scrooger, esos niños que ves, trabajan de limosneros, pidiendo dinero para tratar de ayudar económicamente; su madre trabaja lavando ropa ajena… y quien lo acompaña es su hermana… – Dijo Perla, seriamente, mientras que Nigel queda asombrado por lo que ve…– ¿Ellos trabajan en conjunto para sobrevivir?... Ahora comprendo, que le he estado haciendo mucho daño, yo nunca tuve el amor de familia; y yo celosamente lo acosaba por eso… Pero ahora veo que Rafael es feliz con lo que tiene… – Dijo Nigel… pero se da cuenta que Perla lo voltea a ver seriamente, mientras responde, con odio en sus palabras… –¡Tu... aun no sabes el resto de su historia, y es la verdad del porque siempre llega tarde al trabajo...!

Ambos observan… que de las escaleras, Rafael carga consiguo a un tucancito, mientras este lo deja en el suelo, junto a su muleta que lo acompaña. Rafael y la familia, lo celebraban y le daban sus obsequios, jugando este niño feliz con sus hermanos… pero el se cansa demasiado rápido o pierde a veces orientación y equilibrio… Rafael se fue a un cuarto, seguido de su esposa… Y ambos se abrazaron y lloraron amargamente en silencio, para que los niños no se dieran cuenta…

–… Ese niño que acabas de ver, es su hijo Carlos… ahí lo ves feliz, pero lo que no sabe es, que el esta muriendo lentamente… sus bajos recursos no dan para el tratamiento de su hijo, el cáncer lo hace añicos, le corroe lentamente su inocente vida; hace mas de un mes, que perdió todas sus plumas; pero sus padres mentían, diciéndole que no tenia nada grave, diciéndole que era el mas sano de los otros niños… para tratar de no mortificarlo…—Nigel estaba sorprendido y la tristeza invadió su ser, un sentimiento de caridad comenzó a surgir en él; pero Perla aún no termina...—Nigel... ¿Ves esa silla que está en ese rincón, junto a esas muletas?—Dijo ella, mientras señala con sus alas dicho lugar.

—¿Porqué me dices eso espíritu?... Espera, acaso...

—Esa silla y esa muleta pertenecían a un hermano que ya no está en este mundo... Igual destino tendrá Carlitos, y todo por tu culpa...—Nigel, estaba destrozado, unas lágrimas invadian su rostro y se culpaba a sí mismo de lo que está ocurriendo... No sin antes notar que Perla cambió su expresión de odio a de miedo y preocupación...

—¿Y ahora, piensas aun que Rafael viene tarde, solo por su conveniencia?... ¡tu lo amenazas con quitarle el trabajo… Al mismo tiempo el destino trata de quitarle a su hijo lentamente!... ¡La muerte ya le quitó un hijo a Rafael, no dudará en quitarle la vida a Carlitos...! ¡Y todo es debido a tu maldita culpa!– Dijo Perla con lágrimas en sus ojos, alterada pero serena, mientras que Nigel lloraba por esa historia que jamás supo de su fiel mozo…

Perla lo manda a un callejón abandonado y sucio, en un lugar desolado en alguna parte de Rio, mientras el cielo estrellado y con la luna en alto, comenzó a inundarse de nubes de tormenta y un viento muy frío y sepulcral comenzó a circular por todos los rincones de la ciudad. Perla observa para todas partes y con terror en su rostro, como si le tuviera miedo a algo; entierra el cetro en el concreto y se quita la capa… Nigel se volvió a asombrar de tanta belleza que dejaba mostrar; pero Perla tenia una expresión de dolor… Ella trataba de soportarlo cuanto más podia...

– ¿Tu piensas Nigel, que con lo que eres, jamás has hecho daño a nadie?... esto va en cadena, en serie... Un ave afecta a otra, y así sucesivamente… – Dijo Perla, mientras pone una de sus alas en su vientre…

– ¡Lo se, nunca he imaginado, que hay personas que si luchan, que si se interesan en algo que pudiese perdurar por siempre en sus corazones!… Si me comparo, yo solo he pasado contando cada centavo de mi fortuna... Esas monedas, frías como el hielo, jamás me dirán cuanto me quieren, jamás me darán una mano… ¿Y dime Perla?... ¿Carlos... El niño se salvara?...

Nigel observa, que la luz del cetro incrustado empieza a desvanecerse, al mismo tiempo que Perla empieza decaer de un dolor en su vientre; ella empezó a jadear y a gemir de un dolor que iba en aumento, pero aun poseía las fuerzas para seguir, aunque su voz se redujo a un susurro llenmo de agonía y cansancio

–La verdad Nigel... te lo dejo a tu investigación, ya que eso no me incumbe y no me interesa… Si puedo decirte, que puedes hacer algo; trata de cambiar tu forma de ser, libera tu corazón de aquel resentimiento y rencor que posees, eso te lo digo, no solo por tu salvación, si no por la salvación de los demás… Pero ten mucho cuidado en tu camino hacia el bien… – mientras perla decía eso, dos pichones de guacamayos azules, salieron de las sombras; el niño, de azul oscuro, ojos castaños y cresta un poco desordenada ocultaba algo, sin tener nada; mientras que la niña, casi la miniatura de Perla pero con ojos también castaños y la cresta recogida, era muy tímida y había estado llorando por un buen tiempo, muy desarreglada… ambos niños se maldecían y peleaban, mientras ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia Nigel con odio eterno en sus ojos... Nigel estaba pectrificado del terror.

– Estos niños... representan los males que agobian al mundo; el niño es la soberbia y la envidia, mientras que la niña es la necesidad y el conformismo… ellos son unos, de varios males que aun desconoces, y que yo se, son peores… – Los niños empezaron a gruñir, como un perro rabioso deseoso de atacar… Perla trata de seguir con la conversación, mientras el dolor se hacia en ella, insoportable…

– ¡Ya no tengo mucho tiempo Nigel!. ¡Hay otro... más cruel y despiadado!, él no posee corazón en nada… La luz del tiempo, abre paso a la oscuridad de lo que después vendrá, de lo que aun desconocemos… Es mi peor temor... La luz huye y abre paso a la oscuridad; yo peligro, como ahora… ¡Me muero Nigel... Me muero!...

Perla empieza a gritar del dolor, mientras la luz del cetro se desvanecía cada vez más… Los niños comenzaron a atacar a Nigel, trataron de morderlo, arañarlo, golpearlo, pero Nigel, con los pocos movimientos que poseía, lograba zafarse… mientras observaba como Perla seguía agonizando del dolor.

La luz del cetro se apago por completo, había dejado de brillar… Perla lanzo un ultimo alarido de repugnante dolor… cuando dejo de moverse, mientras sus pupilas se dilataron… sus plumas de su cuerpo y la carne se volvían polvo, dejando al descubierto su esqueleto lentamente… hasta que desapareció su cuerpo del sitio… junto con el cetro como polvo en dirección al viento.

Nigel observó eso con horror e impotencia… Los niños aun seguían acosándolo, repitiendo cosas que dijo en el pasado, frases que el jamás olvidaría e hizo daño a los demás… Hasta que el sonar de un solo golpe de campana, resonó en el callejón abandonado; los niños dejaron de molestar, y pusieron una cara de terror al escuchar dicho sonido, corriendo como locos hasta desaparecer en las sombras con alaridos…

* * *

><p>El cielo se despejó y las estrellas volvieron a su sitio... Pero la luz de la luna, comenzó a inundar a Rio con una luz de color rojo, como si estuviese pasando un eclipse lunar, ingresando en dicho callejón, donde yace Nigel abandonado, aterrado al ver que la luna, junto con el extraño viento y la soledad eterna, formaba una escena terrorífica e incluso macabra.<p>

El cuerpo de Nigel había proyectado su sombra en una pared a la par… Nigel la observó, pero lo que vería lo terminaría de matar del terror. Nigel se había movido para ver frente a la pared, pero la sombra siempre permaneció de lado, hasta que dicha sombra, empezó a cambiar de forma. Se generó una silueta de túnica, mientras la cabeza se cubría con dicha capa, la sombra de Nigel había cambiado de forma, a la de un sujeto por ahora desconocido. Dicha sombra, voltea la cabeza como si estuviese viendo a Nigel de frente.

Nigel, aterrado; se acordó de lo que dijo Perla, y al escuchar de nuevo el resonar de campana, se imaginó de lo que en verdad estaría pasando.

– Dime… ¿Tú eres el espíritu, que me mostrara lo que vendrá y lo que ha de venir en las navidades que aun no han sucedido?...– Nigel contestó hacia la pared, para ver si aquella sombra extraña respondía, sin recibir respuesta alguna... Hasta que de repente, un brillo vítreo como el de una gema surgió del pecho de dicha sombra, atrayendo a Nigel como mosca. Nigel se acercó mas a dicha sombra y estaba a punto de tocar aquella joya… Cuando de su seno, un ala de color azul marino, con las primarias pintadas de sus puntas de negro, lo tómo y lo levanto en el aire del cuello, asfixiándolo con crueldad. Nigel no podía respirar, lucho tratando se zafarse, trataba de golpear a la sombra para safarze, pero era en vano ya que solo le pegaba a la pared. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando es arrastrado al seno de dicha sombra, desapareciendo el y la sombra misteriosa de la nada…

Nigel cae en una calle, solo; con la luna roja en alto y una neblina densa que cubría la vista más alla de dicha calle, el frío de una ventisca azotaba el cuerpo del viejo, temblando a muerte del frío. Nigel se levantó con dificultad debido al ataque sorpresivo de dicho sujeto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, las lámparas eran las únicas que acompañaban la soledad de la calle, sin un alma a la redonda... Es como si se encontrase en una verdadera ciudad fantasma. Nigel volteo de un lado para otro, jadeaba del miedo, no sabia que hacer…

– ¡Quien eres tu!, ¡que quieres de mi!... ¡Que es lo que pretendes hacer, además de tratarme de matar!... – Dijo Nigel a todo pulmón, desorientado y cansado, sin explicarse lo que sucedía…

Una carcajada resonaba en toda la calle, haciendo eco en los edificios desolados; era una carcajada diabólica y macabra… Nigel se aterró y sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar más rápido, sin dejar de ver con miedo para todos lados... La neblina iba clarando el camino poco a poco, y Nigel se asusta al ver a lo lejos la silueta de un ave que prácticamente gateaba por el piso. Nigel se acercó más para poder ayudarlo... Pero al enfocar bien, se horrorizó a muerte al ver de quien se trataba en realidad...

—¿Ta... Ta... Taylán? ¿Que... Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué no tienes esas...?—iba a seguir hablando, cuando detuvo su caminar debido a algo que le pareció extraño. Si, era Taylán, pero poseía serias heridas en su cuerpo, y al ver a Nigel a lo lejos, se levantó y comenzó a decirle con sus alas que corriera por su vida... Nigel sintió que debía ayudar… pero lo que vio después, lo terminó de matar del terror…

Las sombras que proyectaban las lámparas, comenzaron a moverse y a juntarse en un solo punto, todas las sombras eran llamadas misteriosamente por algo... o alguien. Comenzaron a formar una silueta oscura, la misma que observó en el callejón; comenzó a tener la forma definitiva de su propietario. Era un guacamayo, muy bien en forma, con plumas de color azul marino, mas oscuras que las de Roberto, con el unico detalle que las puntas de sus alas estaban pintadas a un degradado negro, su rostro no lo dejaba ver por una capucha que tenia puesta junto a su túnica de color negro, pero lo que si distinguió es, que el también poseía fundas pero negras… y el mismo collar de los tres, solo que este, era un eclipse total de sol… Este personaje, surguió atrás de Taylán, y sin obstáculo se dirigió hacia él. Con una de sus garras, lo toma ferozmente de la cabeza y lo azota al suelo, obligandolo a hincarse de rodillas. De sus alas surgía una especie de oz, moviéndola con habilidad cruel, cortando el aire con su filo. Y sin dudarlo asesta un golpe letal con su arma en el cuello, cortando la cabeza de Taylan sin dificultad; cayendo el cuerpo a un lado, inundando la calle de sangre y la cabeza rueda frente al sujeto.

Nigel observa con terror, como caía esa cabeza por el suelo, mientras la calle se manchaba de sangre… El guacamayo azul, recogió la cabeza, y volteo a ver a Nigel, mientras dejaba ver de su túnica, solo sus ojos color café ámbar… al mismo tiempo que levanta la cabeza cercenada... con la forma de Nigel en angustia.

Nigel se aterró y corrió a no mas poder por toda la calle, mientras volteaba a ver y observaba, como dicho espíritu, corría, alzando su arma peligrosamente hacia él… Corrió cuanto pudo hasta el colapso del cansancio, sin percatarse que entro a un callejón cerrado y sin escapatoria. Nigel observo la entrada, sin ver a su perseguidor, comenzó a tratar de escalar la pared con sus garras, sin tener resultado alguno, hasta que sin darse cuenta él mismo y al voltear la mirada hacia atrás… Su perseguidor estaba a solo un metro de distancia. Nigel comenzó a llorar de la angustia, de la desesperación, mientras se arrodillaba, y observó como el sujeto levanto su arma en alto…

– ¡Por favor...! ¡Sé que he hecho cosas muy malas en mi vida!... ¡Pero te suplico que me des una nueva oportunidad!... ¡Te lo suplico...! ¡Por favor...! – Dijo Nigel, para luego darse cuenta que debía admitir su destino… cuando sin aviso, el sujeto lanza un golpe mortal hacia Nigel, gritando este del terror…—¡NNOOOO...!

* * *

><p>Nigel poseía los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que la oz estaba a escasos centímetros encima de su cabeza. Nigel observó al sujeto, mientras este, jadenado a muerte y con odio, lo toma de su ala y groseramente lo levanta del suelo hasta lanzarlo a lo lejos. El sujeto se quito la capucha, mostrando su identidad a la luz. Era un ave, macho, con una cresta a manera de tres plumas dispuestas, y un penacho esponjoso y ordenado que pasaba por su cuello con el unico detalle que poseía una corona de plata más grande y sólida que la de Perla; sus ojos color castaño estaban rodeados con un azul palido a manera de ojeras, pero detallaba a alguien apuesto; pero su apariencia denotaban odio infinito, su expresión era de muerte...<p>

–¡Te mataría y me llevaría tu inmunda alma ahora mismo!... ¡Pero mis superiores no me lo permiten en lo absoluto!... Me dieron la tarea de mostrarte lo que vendrá de tu destino si no cuidas tu piquito. Solo me molestare de decirte quien soy, ya que los otros dos espíritus ingenuos decidieron darte sus nombres; por si muy pronto reciba tu alma y la haga sufrir como debe ser como las almas que penan, llevando a cuestas sus pecados… solo por motivo de tiempo… Si Nigel... Yo soy quien forja las cadenas y los grilletes y obligo a esas almas a penar para la eternidad... ¡Pero te tengo buenas noticias... Tus cadenas ya están listas y más pesadas de lo que crees!. Ahora maldito desgraciado... —Dijo este ser, con una voz suave pero ronca y fría, mientras se acerca y levanta a la fuerza al impactado y aterrado Nigel, observándolo con mucho odio e ironía, sacando una sonrisa socarrona y diabólica... —Solo te diré que es un placer conocerte con anticipación... Y por motivos de modales, mi nombre... Es Blu. – Dijo este sujeto, mientras levanta la capa, tapando por completo a Nigel…

Blu desenvuelve a Nigel de su capa, y Nigel se asombra al darse cuenta que ambos se teletransportaron, directo al cuarto de una morgue, frente a un cuerpo sin vida de un ave, tapado por completo por una sabana… – ¡Oye!... ¿Quién es este sujeto?... ¿Por qué estamos aquí?...

Blu no respondió, pero movió su ala, alterando la visión fuera del cuarto, en un pasillo de un hospital, cuando Nigel de golpe reconoce a su abogado, un canario enano, y al cardenal…

– _¿Oye?... ¿seguro que no dejó a nadie la herencia?... ¿ni siquiera a un insecto?... – dijo Pedro, mientras el canario responde… – ¡a nadie!... jamás tuvo a nadie en su vida, mucho menos en su muerte… ¡creo que será el primer funeral donde solamente lo acompañaran los sepultureros!... nunca dejo el destino de tanta riqueza que acumulo, así que eso se ira al estado… – Pedro, luego suelta una sonrisa, mientras contesta… – ¿Nico?... como el fue el sujeto mas avaro y tacaño de toda la historia… ¿no dejo establecido, que lo sepultemos en el lugar mas bajo posible?... como digamos, ¿debajo de un puente?... ¡para economizar!... – Ambos se ríen, mientras caminan hasta abandonar dicho sitio… _

–¿Ellos… Se referían a mi?... ¿Acaso quien estaba en esa mesa… Ese difunto… Era yo?... – Dijo Nigel, sin creer lo que veía, incrédulo y con miedo… Blu no dio respuesta alguna… movió su ala cambiando otra vez la visión… en la casa de su sobrino…

–_¿Mattew?... ¿te distes cuenta de la muerte de tu tío?... – dijo su tía Eugenia, el cual Mattew responde… – si… pero ese desgraciado jamás tuvo amor hasta en sus últimos respiros… ¡no me quiero quedar a cargo de su fortuna ni de su negocio!... ¡esta hecha basada en su odio a la felicidad!... – luego, su tia intercede… – tienes razón, mi hermano jamás se intereso en los demás… ¿piensas acompañarlo en su entierro por lo menos?... _

– _la verdad quería, pero ahora que lo pienso, como en ninguna de las navidades jamás nos ha visitado en su vida, ahora en esta navidad, yo no me presentare a su funeral, para quedar a mano con el… asi que njo cuentes conmigo!... – Mattew responde sereno, sin preocupaciones y orgullo… _

_Su tia, al escuchar eso, responde… – ¡Nah!... ¡ni yo tampoco quería ir!... ¡mejor preocupémosnos de nuestros invitados!... ¡Esta será una cena navideña de las mas grandes!... sin Nigel Scrooger al fin!...– Dijo ella, mientras ambos caminan hacia la cocina, preparándose para dicho evento… _

– Comprendo… ¿Quién iría, a presenciar la despedida de este mundo de un sujeto como yo?... ¡Nadie...! Al menos que posea el mismo corazón como yo lo he tenido… Mi familia, me odia por lo que he sido, mi sobrino, quien felizmente llegaba a mi oficina ofreciéndome su invitación a su casa, siempre se la he negado… Y ahora el niega mi despedida…– Dijo Nigel, mientras Blu lo observa con odio en sus ojos… hasta que decide agregar a la conversación…

– ¿Oye maldito? ¿Tu piensas, que solo tu esta sufriendo en esta navidad, al igual que tu familia?... ¡También el destino les llego, a aquellos que indirectamente, cayeron presas de tus actos…! ¡y pagan muy caro!...– dijo Blu, mientras vuelve a alterar la visión con sus alas… en la sala de espera de un hospital…

Nigel, observa que estaba una familia de tucanes, el la sala de espera, esperando respuestas de algo; la madre rezaba, sus niños estaban preocupados también al igual que el resto de los parientes…

Nigel los reconoció luego de aclarar su memoria… – ¡Oye!... ¡Esta es la familia de Rafael!... ¿Pero que es lo que esta ocurriendo Blu!... ¡Dime que es lo que pasa ahora por el amor de Dios!... – Dijo Nigel, mientras suplica con su voz frente a Blu, esperando respuestas; hasta que Blu, con su ala, le señala en silencio, que sigua observando…

… _de una puerta, frente a la sala, salía Rafael, muy triste en su expresión, su familia, se paró en pie, esperando a que el dijera algo alentador… su esposa, exigía respuesta, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas… _

– _¿Rafael?... ¿y Carlitos?... ¿Qué ha pasado con el?..._

– _Eva, cariño… el era un niño con un futuro muy soñador… ¡el quería ser ingeniero!... ¡y quería gritarles a todo el mundo bendiciones y felicidad en todas las navidades!... Pero, a pesar de su problema, siempre demostró su fortaleza ante todos, siempre demostró que él era el más fuerte de la familia… Pero ahora… – Rafael comenzó a llorar, mientras trataba de seguir con la explicación… – Los médicos trataron de hacer todo lo que pudieron, fueron semanas de lucha… y… Creo, que en esta navidad… ya no lo tendremos a nuestro lado…_

_Su esposa, al escuchar eso, cayo al suelo, mientras lloraba inconsolable… Rafael fue a abrazarla, tratando de consolarla, los niños lloraron también, al igual que el resto de la familia… Por la indirecta a una desastroza noticia..._

Nigel, al escuchar eso, su mente no podía asimilar dicha verdad… Asi que sin pensarlo, abandonó a Blu y corrió donde había salido Rafael, buscando de cuarto en cuarto hasta encontrar una cama, con un pequeño cuerpo inerte, tapado con una sabana. Nigel se acerco lentamente, y luego quitó la sabana sobre el niño… reconociendo el trágico final de esta pequeña alma. Nigel lloraba, mientras hacia puños en las sabanas de la cama…

– ¡Porqueeee...! ¡Porque a ti!... ¡Todo menos esto por el amor de Dios!... ¡Dioosss… llévame mejor a mi... Y no a el!... ¡Este niño tiene mucho por hacer, y yo ya estoy viejo para seguir aquí!... ¡Esto no es justo... No es justo...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Blu... no te lleves a Carlitos...!

Nigel lloraba a mares… Cuando una diabólica risa resonó frente a el… levanto la mirada, solo para ver que Blu estaba frente a la cama, disfrutando con alegría oscura por ese momento para él feliz…

–¡Haaayyy…! ¿Por qué lloras?... ¡Si jamás te ha importado a nadie!. – Dijo Blu, mientras con una pluma de su ala, tocaba el tierno rostro del cuerpo de Carlitos, mientras sonreía diabólicamente y con perversión en su mente…—Lamentablemente, el cáncer estaba acabando con su diminuto e inmundo cuerpo… ¡y chistosamente ha muerto un veinticinco de diciembre!... ¡Me das flojera, Nigel... Eres tán debil, y aparentando tenerlo todo en este mundo...! Además, mejor deberías de ponerte felíz como yo, si tú mismo has dicho que hay mucha sobrepoblación en Río y que la muerte es su único alivio... ¡JaJaJa...!

Nigel responde… – ¡Dime!... ¡Que es lo que debo hacer para evitar que todo esto pase!...

Blu suelta un graznido terrible, haciendo que toda la realidad se pulverizada como vidrio, encontrándose ambos en medio de un cementerio. Una ventisca sepulcral y helada, sin ningún rastro de calor, movía y arrastraba la hojarasca del suelo, ocasionando unos silbidos siniestros… Nigel caminó de espaldas, aterrado del sitio… cuando choca contra un paderón; voltea a verlo… pero se aterroriza al darse cuenta, que era una especie de lapida, en la que estaba inscrito su nombre completo y su fecha de nacimiento… iba a correr, cuando la tierra se parte en dos, y de esa fosa enmanaba fuego y azufre, en cuyo fondo yace un sarcófago abierto, esperando a su correspondiente morador de sus fauces… Nigel cae al agujero, pero se salva sosteniéndose con sus alas en su borde. El viento, comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Blu, mientras surgía un aura oscura alrededor suyo; se acercó a donde se encontraba Nigel, mientras de sus alas, surgía su oz, su arma de muerte… Blu golpeo con el cabo la lapida, revelando el día y mes de su muerte… un veinticinco de diciembre…

– ¡Blu!... ¡dame una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores!... dame un aliento de esperanza, para acabar con toda esta pena que he ocasionado!... ¡quiero cambiar el futuro, y que estas terribles cosas, jamás sucedan, ni hoy, ni nunca!... – Dijo Nigel, mientras incrédulo y terror, observo como Blu sonrió sarcásticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza… luego sigue contestando… – ¿Qué no tienes corazón?... ¿Qué jamás ha existido amor, dentro de ti, Blu?...

Blu, al escuchar eso, dejó de sonreir y la tristeza lo invadió por un momento... hasta que su carácter fuerte y serio vuelve a dominar sus sentidos...– La verdad, hubo una vez que yo si conocí el amor, que poseía corazón y que amaba todo lo que me rodeaba... Pero por ciertos eventos fue que me he convertido en esto, en este ser que estas observando en estos momentos... ¡Jamás conoceré el amor Nigel, nunca tendré en mi pecho corazón…! ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque yo… Soy el ángel de la muerte, el verdugo de los condenados… ¡El guardián de la oscuridad! – Dijo Blu, para luego, carcajear diabólicamente a los cuatro vientos al instante que los relámpagos caían casi cerca de él y su aura oscura aumentara de tamaño en todo su cuerpo; y sin mediar palabra golpea a Nigel con el cabo de su arma en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al agujero, mientras reía con gozo, como Nigel caía a su destino. Nigel gritaba del terror… mientras se acortaba la distancia entre el y el sarcófago… hasta sentir un golpe seco… y perder el conocimiento…

* * *

><p>… Nigel despertó, de golpe, en el suelo de su alcoba… se levanto rápidamente, mientras observaba para todos lados, era ya de día… era navidad. Nigel sonrió a la mañana… y salió corriendo en pijama hacia afuera, gritando de felicidad eterna… –¡siii!... ¡hoy es un nuevo día!... ¡un hermoso y estupendo día!... ¡jaja!...<p>

Nigel salió a la calle, mientras simultáneamente, un niño de guacamayo azul, pasaba por ahí con una carretilla de cuatro ruedas en su camino. Nigel se pone al frente y frena su avance…

– ¡Niño!... ¡Cómo esta tu día!... ¿Qué haces con esta carreta?– dijo Nigel feliz, el cual el niño, extrañado, responde…

–mi nombre es Tiago señor… Y ahora voy a trabajar, mi familia es pobre, y no subsistimos con lo poco que ganamos… asi que trabajo acarreando fruta en el mercado… – Nigel se asombra de lo que dijo… pero también paso por su mente, que debía que hacer algo pendiente… para cambiar el curso de la historia… asi que de su bolsa, saco un manojo muy grueso de billetes de alto valor… mientras saca unos cuantos…

– Tiago… ¿puedes hacerme el favor de traerme lo mejor de las frutas de temporada a mi morada?... si lo haces, es mas… te pagare ahora mismo…– Nigel le da todo el dinero a Tiago, mientras sigue… – compra lo mejor en frutas… y el resto te lo quedas, y diles a tus padres, que necesito personal para que trabajen de inmediato en el banco de Scrooger… ¡ahora ve y no tardes!... – Dijo Nigel, mientras Tiago desbordo de felicidad… y corriendo y sin defraudar, fue a realizar su labor…

Rafael corría tarde al banco, a su puesto de trabajo… al entrar al recinto, se topo con la sorpresa que su jefe miraba el reloj, mientras lo miraba impaciente y molesto… – Rafael… ¿otra vez tarde?... – Dijo Nigel, al cual Rafael trata de responder, pero Nigel lo calla mientras interrumpe lo que iba a decir… – ¡Sé porque vienes tarde, ya me cansé de tu comportamiento y de tus problemas…! asi que decidí… – Nigel pauso, mientras Rafael, en silencio, agacho la cabeza, esperando las peores de las noticias… hasta que Nigel lo cubre con sus alas mientras responde… –Asi que decidí… ayudarte en todo lo que quieras; te aumentaré el salario y te ascenderé de puesto, al mismo tiempo que yo correré por mi cuenta en todos los gastos necesarios que se requieran, para el tratamiento de la enfermedad de tu hijo Carlos… Rafael ¡Perdóname por ser un patán contigo!... de corazón...

Rafael no podía creer lo que escuchaba… asi que correspondió con un abrazo amistoso a Nigel… luego de un tiempo breve, Nigel rompe silencio… – Rafael, ¡tenemos mucho que hacer!...

Rafael, corresponde sus palabras… – Señor… ¿con que quiere que empiece?... – Nigel rie a carcajadas… mientras responde… – ¿Piensas que trabajaremos en navidad?... ¡Para nada!... quiero que me ayudes a llevar unas cosas en un carruaje, directo a la casa de mi sobrino… ¡tenemos que festejar este día!... – Asi que ambos, salieron alegres, felices cada quien de la vida…

* * *

><p>Bueno… Después de un tiempo, la otra navidad después… el banco volvió a sus viejos tiempos… todos trabajaban felices de la vida, Rafael ayudaba de gerente, su vida cambio drásticamente… esta navidad, arreglaron como en los viejos tiempos, una gra fiesta navideña junto a quienes laboran y a conocidos…<p>

… La relación de Nigel con su sobrino, fue la mejor y mas unificada de todas, su familia lo volvió a aceptar… ellos poseen una fundación de caridad, dirigida por Pedro, para ayudar a los mas necesitados… Nigel tuvo la mejor sorpresa de todos los tiempos, al volver de nuevo a su vida, a su amor de su vida, Irene, junto a su hijo, llamado Saúl, conociéndose y acogiéndolo como su hijo unigénito… Carlitos estaba ahora mas sano, logro vencer al cáncer y ahora goza de buena salud… todo mundo estaba felices, y felicitaban en parte a Nigel, no solo por su ahora nuevo y noble corazón, si no, por el cambio repentino que dio se su vida…

… Nigel estaba entre la multitud, observando con alegría la fiesta… hasta que observa a tres personajes nuevos para el… pero se aterroriza al darse cuenta de quienes eran… tres guacamayos azules, se abrían paso entre la multitud, los dos machos vestían de gala, y la hembra portaba un vestido muy hermoso azulado… los tres sonreían a lo grande, mientras a distancia lo felicitaban, por su ardua labor lograda… para luego, misteriosamente desaparecer entre la multitud… Nigel solo sonrió, sin temor ya, mientras toma a Carlitos y lo porta sobre sus hombros… mientras el niño, ante todo el mundo, grita a todo mundo…

– ¡ FELIZ NAVIDA D A TODOS… Y BENDICIONES HACIA SUS CORAZONES, QUIENES RESPLANDECERÁN DE FELICIDAD… POR SIEMPRE!

*** FIN***

**Curiosidades...**

** 1) Los niños que aparecen como los males, son nada más ni nada menos que Thiago y Bia.**

** 2) La historia esta enfocada en la obra "Los fantasmas de Scrooger", de Charles Dickens... si bien recuerdo.**

** 3) Si me preguntan porqué lo resubí... Bueno, fue porque un pajarito me convenció en hacerlo y por motivos de ser este dia especial, fue que me decidi en subirlo... Es mas, no es un pajarito, es un Fenix.**

** 4) Se podrían preguntar... ¿Qué tiene que ver esa forma de atuendo y de actuar de Blu, Perla y Roberto? Pues, realmente asi no es el cuento realmente, pero me gustó darle un poquito de emoción y además... Es solo un detalle de un fic que vendrá muy pronto... Y no traten de querer que se los diga, porque no lo haré, es una sorpresa...**

**by... Roberto from Blue Dark Light (Ex-Recinos LTD)**


End file.
